


Magic and Mountains

by BookBeforeYouJump



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/M, Good and Evil, Multi, XReader, also its merlin, and now i have a whole plot, this started as a joke, whoops, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookBeforeYouJump/pseuds/BookBeforeYouJump
Summary: Hailing from the Glass Mountains, Y/N is a rather self kept person. Finding her way around the School for Good and Evil certainly isn't the easiest thing, but she supposes things could be worse. After all, she was only a step below king or queen, supposedly. Really she found this entire tracking thing silly. Point was, she wasn't failing, but she certainly wasn't the best star within the school. That is until Merlin decides that she should be within the "popular" group with him, Arthur, Guinevere, and Lancelot.Romance, Drama, and general shenanigans ensue. Can Y/N survive without totally losing her mind to the drama that being in the popular group brings?
Relationships: Guinevere/Arthur Pendragon, Guinevere/Lancelot du Lac, Guinevere/Lancelot du Lac/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Bubbling a Brew

September 21st, 12:38 pm

She certainly didn't remember it being so much colder in the hidden tunnel. Granted, the weather had taken a pretty crude turn toward being frigid instead of deathly hot. Well, Y/N supposed that it really wasn't frigid, it was just the sudden change of temperature causing the difference within the feeling. 

Stupid secret tunnel not being heated like the rest of the good towers. Not that it was too much of a bother, she had already moved all of her nesting things into the hidden area she had found. Pillows, blankets, anything she needed to get comfortable on the hard flooring beneath her. 

A cobweb makes its way into Y/N's face. Great, they weren't all cleared out yet. Mumbling, she pushes past the uncomfortable feeling of the web lingering on her soft skin. Of course, the one day she didn't get there as quickly as she should have- thanks to that stupid Arthur kid deciding he needed to go do something somewhere else in the castle, causing a build-up of traffic and blocking her way to her safe haven -was the day that she started running into spider webs again. Why wouldn't it be, her luck had always been sub-par at best. 

Finally, getting past the dank, dark, and frankly moist hall, she was in her equally as dark, safe haven of a room. Finding the orb somebody had enchanted to produce some sort of light, and turning it 'on', Y/N casts a cursory glance around the room. Nothing had moved from its place, meaning as far as she knew, she was still the only one who knew that the space existed at all. And if somebody else knew of it, they certainly weren't using it at the moment. 

Guessing she only had a little over 15 or 20 minutes to read before she had to get back down to the clearing where she was, technically, supposed to be Y/N wasted no time getting settled into her makeshift bed couch thing. Grabbing the closest book, and cracking it open for a nice, relaxing read. 

Everybody else within the prissy and proper palace only seemed to read books for school, or the fairy tales, which seemed to equally be for school. She supposed they were alright enough, but rom-com's, that was where the really good stuff was at. All the ooey-gooey romance, plus the comedian comments were just the perfect combination to get the mind off of whatever she was supposed to be studying and doing in order to prepare for her "perfect fairy tale." 

When reading, the time passed quickly, quick enough to where she was definitely going to be late for class if she didn't hurry. Fearing the wrath that her good deeds teacher, Clarissa Dovey, was most certainly capable of giving her students. Y/N scurried out of the room, not bothering to turn out the magical light, down the musty hallway, and into the fray of packed bodies of students. 

Pushing and Shoving to make her way to class, she was most certainly doing the opposite of what she usually wanted to do, and drawing attention to herself, but being late to class would cause even more of an 'Oh hey, look at that person, they're late for class. Nobody's late to class. What's their punishment going to be?'. No student at the school for good was late for class unless they had urgent matters in which they had to have proof from another teacher that It was a matter that was, indeed, urgent. 

Barely making it to class on time, Y/N slips into her usual seat. Not in the front, but not in the back. Contrary to popular belief, if you wanted to go unnoticed, being in the middle was the best place to be. This she discovered rather quickly when first becoming a student.

As per usual, Arthur, Lancelot, and Guinevere were some of the last students to file in through the door. What was unusual though, was Merlin trailing behind, almost as if avoiding them. And, instead of taking his usual seat towards the front with his friends, he found a seat next to Y/N. Which, he barely gives her a glance over. Thank gods. 

It really didn't take long to figure out that Arthur and Merlin were arguing, really all it took was some basic observation skills and it became painfully obvious. Arthur was angling his body away from Merlin, and mumbling something about how he was right. And Merlin was well, sitting away from them. Not giving up any insane bodily signs, not that they were needed. A matching grumpy look etched on to his face did all that Arthur's decidedly more open body language did, but in much less, detail. 

Whatever they were fighting about, they would certainly be over it before too long. The group never fought too long. Or, not that she had seen in the several weeks since school had started. Friend groups had been quickly decided, placements didn't take long to figure out either, then they were all just in this boring...routine. If that could quite describe it. Classes being so...extravagant certainly made up for anything and everything that having a straight forward routine caused a lacking of. 

Finally satiated that all of her students were finally into their correct placements, also known as in the classroom, Professor Dovey starts off on her lecture of the day, which would surely lead to an entire test. One that would be silly, or cause some sort of commotion to ensue. 

\------------

Word Count: 927


	2. Intruder down the Aisle

October 1st, 4:38 pm

One would assume that finding a place to read wouldn't be that hard. Especially within a school as large as this one, after all, there was a giant library, plus the bedrooms. But the library was filled with the Evergirls gossiping about who they wanted to take them to the Snow Ball, despite it being months away, and the bedrooms had his roommate in it. 

Really, his roommate wasn't that bad. He was nice enough, and in the same friend group as him. But, well, Merlin couldn't help but find it a little annoying that when he was trying to read he couldn't get a moment in true silence. Which left him roaming the school halls hoping for a place to stop and read. A quiet place, specifically. 

Unbeknownst to him, a quiet reading place would, rather literally, hit him in the face. While walking around the halls, toward the Gallery of Good. The wall swings out from its normal place and hits him in the face. Like a door, that hadn't quite been closed all the way. 

Merlin blinks, moving around the door to look inside the corridor behind it. Much to his dissatisfaction, it wasn't much to look at. Dark, no lights to make out any details he casts a rather simple light spell Yuba taught him, using it to look down the corridor. At first, it seemed rather disappointing. Old, moist, and filled with cobwebs, disturbed, and partially ripped cobwebs. Somebody had walked through them, recently, as if to support the evidence, a set of dainty footprints trailed into and out of the corridor. They couldn't be older than a day, maybe two. 

Just because somebody had used the corridor recently didn't mean that it made a good reading place, but the dust and generally unkempt appearance made it seem like nobody had really taken much care of it. Either somebody was using it as a hideaway from the rest of the school, or they were using it for some sort of evil. 

Mumbling quietly too himself, Merlin takes a leap of faith and steps into the corridor. There wasn't any way to find out if it was a promising place to read until he was there. Maintaining the orb of light throughout the corridor was trickier than it seemed, the cobwebs clinging to him, and to it. After knocking down most of the cobwebs with his tall, gangly body a source of light could be seen at the end of the corridor. 

Potentially more and more promising, a light source, maybe a candle or a fellow magic user, and above all else. It was quiet. Taking bigger steps in an attempt to cover more ground quicker, Merlin rushes toward the end of the tunnel, finding yet another, barely closed door. By the time he got to it, however, he was in an almost dead run. With no way to stop before hitting the door. 

Y/N looks up, surprised when the second door leading into the already cramped enough reading space slammed open, from the force of some idiot falling into it from a dead run. The door, already old and loose at the hinges, comes loose, and knocks the person into the room. Almost like slapping them on the butt, and into her lap. Lading straight on her book, and wrinkling a page. 

After a moment of shock, inhales, "If you have to intrude, you should do so in a manner that doesn't cause an old door to take even more damage to it AND land on my book in the process!" Y/N shoves Merlin off of her lap, "Off off! Look at that, you've wrinkled the page. Do you have any clue how hard it is to unwrinkle pages like this? I can't just go to the library in order to get another copy, they don't have copies of these here." She looks down at Merlin, who was sprawled out on the floor, looking up at her. His somewhat curly white hair falling on to his face and coated in cobwebs and dust. Actually, his entire body and face were. 

He offers her a nervous smile, "I didn't mean to ruin your book- actually! I can fix it." A much more hopeful smile lights up his face, "Do you mind if I give it a try?"

Y/N looks at him, skeptically while he clumsily makes his way into a sitting position, Criss-cross-apple-sauce style. "If you ruin it more you're the one responsible of traveling to the Glass Mountains, tracking down the writer, and paying her to write another copy of it. Handwritten."

He cringes a little, she was awfully specific about what she wanted. Well, to be fair if he had such place to himself just for reading purposes, and somebody quite literally fell into it, and wrinkled pages of one of his books in the process, he would have a similar reaction. If not much...louder. 

The school's mantra repeats itself in his head, The Good Forgive. Right, if he was being fair he would forgive them in time. But, surely this girl would too. She looked familiar, but he couldn't quite place her name. He tilts his head, staring at her for a moment. Which, he gets a scowl in return. 

Realizing he was starring, he speaks again, "Deal! And if I fix it I get to use this place to read as well. As I'm sure you've noticed, the school doesn't have the most well placed quiet spaces to read. One could argue that the dorms make a good place, but then you have to deal with dorm mates and neighbors."

Relaxing, Y/N smiles at Merlin. Her reaction was quick and not thought out. This was a kid technically in the popular crowd, really she should have been nicer. The Good are supposed to forgive after all. "Really, it's like nobody realizes it's difficult to read while being prattled at."

Merlin chuckles, holding one of his hands out for the book, "May I?"

Gently, she sets the book in his hand, hoping he wouldn't poke too much into what the book actually was. Really, she couldn't imagine what the popular crowd would do with the information that she liked to read something considered so unusual. If they even knew what it was. 

Through a couple of trials and errors, Merlin manages to get the book back into its previous state. Well-loved, but well preserved. No wrinkles, but worn. "Thank you." Y/N waits for a moment, expecting him to leave and go back to wherever he was going, but instead, he just sits back and pulls out his own book, starting to read. 

"What? You agreed if I fixed it I could use the space in order to read as well. Have you named it? Really you should name it, if it were my space I would name it something. Like a codename so when asked where you're off to you have a response to give them."

Y/N blinks, right, she had agreed to it. Not believing he could actually repair the book, yet, he had and now she had to honor her side of the deal. It was the correct thing to do. And only fair would prevent any of that weird 'a prince keeps his promises' thing. Granted, Merlin wasn't a prince. He was a wizard, a wizard who hung out with the King of Camelot. Or rather, the soon to be King of Camelot. 

"I haven't named the space no. I may though, eventually. I don't have to worry about people asking me where I'm going though. As long as I'm back soon enough for none of the teachers to get suspicious, and as long as the fairies don't realize I'm gone during lunch hours."

Something seems to click within Merlins' head, as he finally figures out her name. Y/N, the loner girl who never appeared at lunch, despite how much people wondered where she ate her lunch, or if she ever ate lunch at all. How she evaded having to use the clearing the two schools used a total mystery. 

"Well, I'll keep your secret, since I suppose now it's partially mine as well. A nice, quiet place to read." Merlin offers her one last smile, before delving into his book in a comfortable silence between the two. Which, Y/N takes as her queue to be able to go back to quietly reading as well. 

\--------

Word Count: 1,413


	3. Kiss Beneath the Tree

_**October 3rd, 6:45 AM** _

Having anticipated that tutoring would be boring, was easy enough. But Y/N didn't anticipate that tutoring would be _this_ boring. Really, it was like someone had designed tutoring specifically as a torture method. And then the setting that Merlin had decided on for tutoring made it even worse. Why waste time working on schoolwork, when you could spend time looking at the scenery on the School for Good's rooftop. It looked as if somebody had taken it right out of a book and plopped it on top of the school. Granted, it looked more fairytale-like than it did rom-com look. It served close enough though, it was certainly easy to imagine how the surrounding area could be used for a romantic comedy...

The bushes were excellently sculpted, not a leaf out of place. The skies above seemed to shine light between the clouds in just the perfect places, illuminating the bushes and trees all of which reflected some sort of fairy tale. The bushes of flowers made perfectly as well, with the smell of them wafting off and causing a sweet aroma. There was certainly an easy way to imagine the place being used in a rom-com. 

Although not really previously too focused on what Merlin was saying, which he was trying to explain what his process of going through storybooks was in order to find the core lessons that teacher would want you to learn and use in classes. Y/N drifts off more, paying less attention to him and making a wild scenario in her head. The tree in the center was perfect, purple, pink, and blue tulips surrounding it and the tree having just enough shade to remove any potential glare from the sun hitting your eyes. Two people having a conversation beneath it, one starting to lean more and more toward the other. The other having their back against the tree, a girl actually, hair gently flowing over her shoulders and framing her face in just the right light. The other person she with, continuing to lean back toward her, their lips getting closer and closer. 

The girl's heart starts pounding in her chest, no not pounding that wasn't the right word, stuttering. As if it was a butterfly gently flying away in the breeze. "Are you sure you want to do this?" His deep voice rang in her ears, a sweet tone gently caressing her. Not trusting her voice, she nods her lips parted oh so slightly, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes. Slowly, he leans down and kisses her. A gentle caress, 

"Boo." 

Y/N jumps, half throwing her book up into the air. Looking at Merlin in offense, this brat. He gives her a lopsided grin, straight teeth but certainly not the standard of perfect most people considered. "What? I'm paying attention."

"So you looking off at that tree," he points toward the tree in the center of the garden, the sun had moved so it was less shade and brighter, "and parting your lips, as if you were about to kiss somebody, is paying attention to what the witch in this story did to the princess?"

Color shades Y/N's cheeks, embarrassed she pulls some of her H/C hair in front of her face. "Fine, I got distracted."

"I would have never guessed." Merlin starts to pack his books up starting to stand, "I'm willing to help you with you, but if you aren't doing to pay any attention I see no point in helping you." 

Thinking on her feet, Y/N stands up and grabs his arm. Not quite being prepared enough to properly grab his arm she really just ends up with a hold on his royal blue uniform. "I'll pay attention to our next tutoring session, but can we do it somewhere other than the rooftop? I mean come on." She pulls on him, determined to drag him toward one of the nearly clear turquoise ponds. "The rooftop is just way too beautiful to not get distracted at." 

Shockingly, there was a resistance to her tugging. He wasn't listening to her if she wanted any chance at bringing up her grade and not being put on to a much less...successful track she needed to get him to agree to continue tutoring her. So, digging her heels in and using all of her strength she gives one good tug successfully getting him to step into the pond with her. Using her foot and leg, she splashes some water on him. "C'mon Merlin, I promise. If you give me another chance and frolic in this beautiful scenery with me, we'll have the next tutoring session in the library and I'll focus on schoolwork."

Merlin sighs, looking down at her. She was substantially shorter than him, and she just looked so hopeful... "Fine, we'll play on the rooftop, and tomorrow we're getting up at 5:00 am to have a tutoring session in the library. Deal?"

5:00 AM, getting up at 6:00 for this tutoring session was hard enough, and yeah she could probably get through the school OK without the tutoring, but it would be so helpful and remove a lot of the burden from the schoolwork if she had somebody helping her, like a tutor... "Deal. Now," She lets go of him, focusing on using her body in order to splash him with as much water as she could. "Whoever ends up soaked first wins." Flashing a grin at Merlin, she puts some distance between them, and the splash war begins. 

* * *

Four grueling hours of school later, it was finally time for lunch, which meant, time to go read her book. Knowing Merlin, he would go to lunch with his friends. But she wasn't in the popular group, so she didn't have to worry about that. All she had to worry about, was getting past the fairies. Little to her knowledge, Merlin already had plans to ruin her book reading plans. 

Stepping out of her final class and starting to head to where she usually did, Merlin running full speed toward her doing his best to weave around the other students with a couple hazardous, _watch out!'s_ and one or two _Sorries._ Granted, his grace of weaving between people to get to Y/N before she could successfully get to her reading spot didn't last when he tried to stop. Quite literally skidding to a stop, and running into Y/N's side, knocking her to the ground and sending both of them tumbling down the stairs, which lead to the clearing they were supposed to go to anyways. They finally stumble to a half, landing on their backs. Merlin's the first to recover, hopping up and dragging Y/N up by one of her arms grinning, "Sorry for the haphazard entrance, but you're eating lunch with me and my friends today." 

\-----

Word Count: 1,141


	4. Merlin Throws an Apple

**_October 3rd, 12:05 pm_ **

"Come again?" Y/N raises her eyebrows, looking at Merlin's usually blue eyes that were now showing a peculiar pink tint to them. 

"You are eating lunch with me and my friends today. It's simple- and just one day."

"That's valuable time that I could be reading, Merlin."

Merlin just shrugs, unconcerned with interrupting her reading time. "I enjoy reading just as much as the next person. But, socialization is a good thing. And it'll keep the teacher _and_ fairies off of our backs if we actually show up to lunch for a full day."

Y/n scoffs, "Speak for yourself. I, on the other hand, am pretty sure the fairies don't even know that I exist."

Merlin huffs, looking down at Y/n. He was holding her up since he had rather literally hauled her up off of the ground. So, using that advantage, he grabs ahold and starts walking towards the exit for lunch. Naturally, Y/N struggles against him some. Although, Merlin had to take the defensive classes and Y/n didn't get to. Even aside from that, her hobby was reading nothing physical that would lead to any built-up physical strength. Still, determined, she at the very least gave Merlin a nice difficult time getting her out into the open field where all of the students of the school for good and evil were supposed to eat lunch at. 

Finally, after getting into the clearing, Merlin relents. Although careful not to let go, "Fine. What would convince you to try it for one day? Besides. Even if the fairies don't notice me sneaking off to read in our little alcove. My friends do, so I have to tell them _something_ to get them off of my back."

Y/n rather abruptly goes slack, and Merlin loosens' his grip, and she pulls back again throwing her whole body weight into it. Finally, she successfully gets loose from merlins' grip. "Maybe, you need a reason. But I don't. And, frankly, I see no reason for me to even get involved in your little popular group." She sticks her nose up and starts to walk away. Merlin hesitates, there had to be something that would get her to agree to even just try a lunch with his friends, something. 

"This upcoming break I'll find more books for you to read. Even of the genre that you like."

"As if you know where to find books like that." 

"I'll learn. And I'll pay so none of it's coming out of your pocket."

Y/n hesitates. It was an awfully good deal. Free books for the price of having to sit with the popular crowd at lunch for one day. Most people would jump at the opportunity to eat lunch with the popular crowd despite the offer of a free book. But, the popular crowd meant drama, and drama was something that Y/n 100% did not want to deal with. There was very little that was worth getting involved. But...was a free book- or books rather -worth it?

Sighing, Merlin speaks up again, desperate to get a yes from her. "Please?"

Inhale, exhale. Think rationally. Yeah, so what he may be nice and help tutor her. And maybe he even enjoyed reading as well. Maybe he was the outlier in the popular crowd, but maybe they were also more like him than anybody else thought. Regardless of whichever one it was, the idea of getting involved - or rather more involved - with the popular people was scary. They were friends with king Arthur for heavens' sake. Sure, he may be a boy king, but still a king. And they were all on the track to be leaders or nights, not Morgrifs. 

At the same time, publicly saying no to one of the people within the popular group could reflect negatively on her, start unwanted rumors. But so would sitting with them. If she turned around and said no, she hurt Merlin's feelings and risked the chance of nasty and unwanted rumors spreading. But, if she went and sat with them, she was making Merlin happy, and getting free books. While rumors would definitely ensue, she was already in a position where rumors wound inevitably ensue. Her heartbeats in her chest. Anxiety bubbling up in her stomach. Nothing about this was a good situation. 

"One day. That's it. If it goes awfully then I am never sitting with you or them at lunch again, got it?"

A silly, kid at Christmas grin spread across merlins' face. Pulling at his cheeks and showing off his slightly crooked teeth. "You've got yourself a deal Y/n!"

Exactly as predicted, the moment Merlin and Y/n got their basket of food and started to head over to where Arthur, Lancelot, and Guenivere were sitting, people around them started whispering. Merlin, was none the wiser, the same kid at Christmas grin plastered on his face. It lessened the blow a little, maybe if he was happy tutoring would become more chill, relaxed. Y/n stops her train of thought, as if. Regardless she knew Merlin took school seriously and was unlikely to let his emotions get muddles into tutoring her. He had rather obviously displayed that already. 

Guenivere, made almost everyone else within the school look like peasants. Yeah, they were all wearing the exact same uniform. A pink, frilly dress that was hardly flattering on many of the girls' body types. But, was extremely flattering on a select few. Guenivere included. Her hair was pulled up into an immaculate and effortless looking half up half down sort of hairstyle and her makeup was on fleek. Of course, Merlin wanted Y/n to sit with perfection herself. It would only highlight everything that could possibly be considered imperfect on her. 

Lancelot on the other hand, seemed a lot more approachable, laughing at something Arthur or Guenivere said. While he also was beautiful looking he was much more...approachable. The way he was sitting, reacting to things he seemed less tense and stuck up than Guenivere. More of a bro or a chad. 

Arthur was not exactly what Y/n had expected. Sure, he was adorable in his own way. But he was still...obviously growing into himself some. He looked better than he did a few years ago based on portraits and photos. But he also went from being an orphan to being the freaking king. Of course, there was going to be a difference. He was sitting rather awkwardly in the group, talking with Lancelot and Guinevere. Getting closer, the group was less intimidating than Y/n thought that they would be. Well, Guenivere was no less intimidating, but Arthur and Lancelot were. Mentally smacking herself upside the head, Y/n shakes her head. Looks can be deceiving. 

Upon seeing Merlin, Lancelot rather quickly mirrors his look. Grinning, like a little kid waking up on Christmas morning. If it was even possible, he looked even more excited than Merlin did. Which, Merlin, upon seeing the excitement, falters slightly. Still walking forward toward the group, but a touch of his excitement seemingly dulling down to more of a; oh dear. Although, he did still manage to keep his somewhat excited expression. Before Merlin can even open his mouth to speak to the group and introduce Y/n, Lancelot takes over. 

"Merlin! You brought your girlfriend!"

Immediately, upon hearing Lancelot's comment, Merlin flushes a scarlet red. "She is not my girlfriend! She is a friend. I'm tutoring her some in my spare time and thought it might be good for you guys to meet her." He puffs up his cheeks, although they were still noticeably stained with red from all of the heat that had risen to them. 

"He totally has a crush on you," he turns to face Y/n for a moment grinning, before turning to face Arthur, "Doesn't he Arthur?" 

Arthur kinda squeaks a little but responds accordingly to how Lancelot wanted him to. "He does."

Guenivere looks up and looks Y/n up and down, taking in her appearance for a moment. "He certainly wouldn't shut up about you yesterday. Y/n, correct?"

"Y-yes." Nerves shoot through Y/n's body. this was far too much all at once. Meeting all three of them, Lancelot teasing Merling. The uncomfortable levels were real. 

Guenivere motions to the grass around them, "Feel free to get comfortable anywhere. Sometimes I wish they had tables and chairs to sit at, but they do keep the grass well taken care of."

Merlin had already sat down, still "arguing" with Lancelot of weather or not he had a crush on Y/n, so for the most part she was left unguarded and on her own to figure out how to behave around these new people. Not that she was particularly close with Merlin or anything. But he was familiar territory, and that would be comforting in a new situation. Y/n's hear thuds in her chest, feeling as if it might burst at any second now. 

"You look awfully nervous. Would you like my bread? I don't particularly like it." 

"Do you want to trade it for something from my basket?" Rather hastily, Y/n opens her picnic basket letting Guenivere look in it. She purses her lips for a moment, before selecting a small thing of grapes from it. 

"Thank you."

"No problem." 

Arthur watches the two interact carefully, although trying to moderate between Lancelot and Merlin as well. Even though that debate seemed to have ended with Lancelot sitting, hands-on-hips, and grinning victoriously and Merlin a red and blushy less. Merlin pulls some of his stray hairs down over his face some, which, Lancelot rather briskly brushes away from his face laughing. "Aw come on. You know I'm just joking around with you. There's no need to get all defensive."

"I am NOT defensive."

Guenevere tsks her tongue, "That seems rather defensive to me." 

Arthur clears his throat, "I don't think we've done any proper introductions. Although Guenivere might have."

Guenivere shakes her head, "I haven't. Just making friendly conversation. She knows our names, we know hers what's quite the point of an introduction. Lancelot's already accusing Merlin of having a crush on the poor girl."

"Cause he does."

"I DO NOT." Merlin, being apparently fed up with Lancelot insisting he has a crush on Y/n, grabs the nearest thing, which happened to be an apple, and chucks it at Lancelot's head. 

Arthur bites back a laugh, watching the two spiral into a mini fight again. Which, in all reality was Lancelot grabbing Merlin's fists, and merlin trashing around at him. Guenivere sighs, shaking head in disappointment of the two boys. "At least you're civilized Arthur." 

Arthur smiles, looking at Guenevere. "Thank you." He then turns to Y/n, "Welcome to the group I suppose. If you ever decide you want to come to have lunch with us again after this feel free. At the very least there will be lots of seeing Merlin and Lancelot fighting. Which at times can provide good entertainment."

_Word count: 1,828_


End file.
